


Día 23 - Caminando

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Ligero OC, Romance, Vida Universitaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Él es el chico ideal no por que sea guapo o talentoso, sino por que la quiere tal como es.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 23 - Caminando
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Romance. Genderberder.
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido hetero. Un poco de OoC.
> 
> Resumen: Él es el chico ideal no por que sea guapo o talentoso, sino por que la quiere tal como es.
> 
> Palabras: 1,141.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 23 «caminando juntos».

Salió del tren corriendo, sus tacones resonaron un poco en el suelo pero no le dio importancia, sólo quería llegar.

  
Cerca de la estación había un frondoso árbol y debajo de éste una codiciada banca, siempre ocupada por cualquiera que quisiera protegerse del sol. Vio a unos niños comiendo helado sentados ahí y más allá, recargado en el árbol, el chico que le esperaba.

  
─Lamento la tardanza ─se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia, o quizás estaba recuperando el aliento.

  
─No importa ─respondió él y Makoto alzó el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

  
─¿Entonces nos vamos? ─Haru asintió y empezó a caminar, Makoto se paró bien derecha y caminó a su lado, con tacones ella lucía más alta que él, era una suerte que a Haru no le importara.

  
Makoto era una chica alta, más alta que el promedio, siempre al final de la fila en la escuela, siempre la que terminaba haciendo papeles de chicos en los festivales. Bonita sin duda pero pocos chicos querían salir con chicas de su misma estatura o más, y cuando lo hacían era evidente su molestia si se presentaba con tacones. Cuando tenía alguna cita siempre terminaba de algún modo sentada para disimular su tamaño.

  
Sobra decir lo acomplejada que se sentía por eso, hasta que conoció a Haru.

  
Fue en una fiesta de la universidad, ella permanecía sentada charlando con sus amigas hasta que llegó un momento en que a todas las habían invitado a bailar menos a ellas. Entonces a su lado se sentó Haru, ya lo había visto en otras fiestas y dentro del campus, era una estrella deportiva de la universidad pero decían que era muy difícil acercarse a él, no bailaba ni charlaba y parecía que sólo iba arrastrado por sus compañeros de equipo. Además era muy guapo. Sería el chico ideal si no fuera por su cortante manera de ser que desilusionaba a cualquiera que quisiera intercambiar dos palabras con él.

  
Estaba pensando en alguna manera de iniciar alguna conversación con él cuando un chico tropezó y tiró su vaso de cerveza sobre la falda de Makoto.

  
─¡Ah! ─se levantó de inmediato sacudiendo su falda.

  
─L-lo siento ─se disculpó el chico pero la risita que trataba de contener le quitaba toda credibilidad.

  
─¿Por qué no vas a conseguir unas servilletas en lugar de reírte como idiota? ─ambos alzaron el rostro y vieron a Haru parado junto a ellos. La risa del chico se borró por completo.

  
─S-sí Nanase-senpai ─el chico desapareció yendo a buscar las servilletas, sin embargo Haru tenía un par en la mano (quien sabe de donde las había sacado) y se las ofreció.

  
─Gracias… ─dijo Makoto en voz baja y se empezó a limpiar.

  
Sorprendentemente el chico sí regresó momentos después con un montón de servilletas en la mano, Haru prácticamente se las arrebató y el chico huyó.

  
─¿Se conocen? ─preguntó Makoto aún batallando por quitarse el exceso de humedad de la ropa, la falda le quedaría arrugada y olería a cerveza.

  
─Es un inútil del equipo de natación ─respondió Haru. Ya había oído de una amiga que también pertenecía a ese club que Nanase no sólo era el mejor nadador de la escuela sino que también era caprichoso y se negaba a trabajar con cualquiera que no fuera capaz de nadar adecuadamente, según él, y prácticamente todos los miembros del club aspiraban a formar parte del grupo de relevos donde Nanase aparentemente tenía un puesto vitalicio. Quizás ese chico era uno de esos que «insultaban al agua» cuando nadaban.

  
─Gracias por tu ayuda ─le dijo cuando no hubo nada más que hacer por su falda, le quedaría un mancha pero no había nada por hacer ahí. Volvieron a sentarse justo cómo antes sin intercambiar palabras y básicamente siendo ignorados por todos, de vez en cuando sus amigas volvían a platicar algo, hasta que volvieran a llevarlas a bailar.

  
En algún momento de la fiesta se dio cuenta de que su compañera de departamento, la chica con la que iba a regresar, se había esfumado con algún chico, y ninguna de sus amigas iba hacia el mismo rumbo. Después se encontró sola en la calle tratando de parar un taxi esperando llegar en una pieza a su edificio.

  
Escuchó pasos a su lado y cuando se giró a ver encontró a Haru, de nuevo.

  
─Eh, ah… hola otra vez ─saludó Makoto, Haru sólo hizo un asentimiento.

  
─¿Vas a tu casa? ─Makoto asintió─ ¿Compartimos taxi? Vamos al mismo rumbo.

  
Parpadeó.

  
─¿En serio? ─Haru alzó una ceja.

  
─¿No lo habías notado? ─negó. Haru rodó los ojos y asintió.

  
Makoto no iba a perder la oportunidad de compartir un taxi con el chico que le gustaba, así que aceptó aunque no estuviera segura de que vivían para el mismo rumbo. El viaje transcurrió en silencio y sólo cuando estaban cerca de su edificio se atrevió a hablar.

  
─Quisiera… quisiera salir contigo ─su madre le diría que una chica no debía invitar a un chico a salir, pero eran nuevos tiempos. Y Haru apenas hablaba.

  
Haru la miró y estuvo segura de que distinguió un pequeño sonrojo en él.

  
─De acuerdo ─respondió con firmeza y apenas tuvieron tiempo para acordar su cita antes de que llegaran a su edificio.

  
Cuando siguieron viéndose Makoto pudo descubrir que, efectivamente, Haru vivía cerca de ella, a un par de cuadras, pero como normalmente él salía de casa muy temprano y volvía tarde no solían coincidir en el transporte. Haru sabía dónde vivía por que acudía al minisúper que estaba en frente del edificio donde Makoto vivía y constantemente la veía en la lavandería que estaban la planta baja del edificio. ¿Por qué sus caminos no se habían cruzado hasta ahora? Makoto pensó en un principio que era por desinterés de Haru pero cuando lo conoció mejor supo, aunque Haru nunca lo dijo, que era por la timidez del chico que nunca se había atrevido a cruzar la calle a saludarla.

  
Era muy lindo a decir verdad.

  
Y no le molestaba que fuera alta ni que usara tacones, le gustaba caminar a su lado a dónde fuera. Además al ser nadador tenía unos brazos fuertes capaces de cargarla sin problemas (lo había comprobado).

  
Siendo sincera había tenido sus dudas sobre si lo suyo funcionaría ya que Haru era muy cerrado pero poco a poco logró ver a través de sus silencios así como él vio a través de sus inseguridades y la confortó lo necesario, dándole la mano y caminando a su lado.

  
Makoto sonreía más que nunca y cuando veía los ojos de Haru brillar sabía que él también sonreía, de una manera que sólo ella entendía, eso la hacía sentir especial, más que cualquier chica. Y a veces, cuando Haru la besaba y la abrazaba de modo delicado sentía que a pesar de su estatura nunca había estado más cerca del cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
